poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The chase begins/Kozu gets captured
Here's how The chase begins and Kozu gets captured goes in The Light and the Dark. Herb Herbertson: This is Herb Herbertson with breaking news on the Equestria News Network. a picture of the Sons of the Overlord and the Empire of Monstrox chasing the warriors It looks like evil villains are chasing the brave warriors across the land. What do they want? Why are they after them? it cuts outside where camera drones appear Herb Herbertson: As always, Equestria News Network is on the scene with state-of-the-art camera drones and the ever intellectual Alice Squires. So just sit back, enjoy and let the fun begin. Let's check the field with Alice to cover this epic chase. Alice, what's going on? Alice Squires: There's lots of dust, noise, and general chasiness going on out here. Thomas Hold on, here comes Thomas the Tank Engine. she watches as he rolls past her And there goes Thomas the Tank Engine. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, dear. This is exactly why I never wanted Thomas to take risks. Princess Luna: You wanted him to go with Twilight and her friends, to see how far he's willing to go. Is this what you had in mind? Princess Celestia: Remain calm, you two. Queen Halbert: crazily Come on, Thomas, grind them into dust! it cuts outside Lord Krakenskull on a magical hologram My Dark Lord, the Master of Amber's leaving, and it looks like she ''has Kozu with her. Monstrox: Now this gets more and more trickier than ever. Herb Herbertson: This just in. Our cameras spotted Skylor being chased by that big rolling HQ Monstrox drives around with. chase continues Monstrox: Listen up, monsters, enough of all this chasing. Catch those do-gooders, every one of them, or I will personally put you all back into '''ME!!!!!! ' captures Pinkie but finds out that her Kozu is Gummy, her pet alligator in a Stone Warrior Helmet captures Rainbow but finds her Kozu turns out to be her pet tortoise Tank in a Stone Warrior helmet Lord Krakenskull: Ugh, it's a trick! Krogan: magical hologram I've captured the lavender Alicorn, but her Kozu is nothing but a brown owl in a Stone Warrior helmet. Monstrox: Hm. Lloyd must have the Book, and Skylor must have the real Kozu. traps Lloyd and captures him Monstrox: on a magical hologram Get me that Book. General Magmar: Yes. the door and finds Jestro's old staff he appears on a magical hologram Sir, it's a staff. it to him Monstrox: 'WHERE'S THE BOOK OF BETRAYAL?! '(distracted) Whoa, Jestro's old staff. Hold on to that for me. (enraged) But where's the Book? Oh, just get back here. I have a plan for Skylor. Garg and Krakenskull switch the signs Skylor: It's a dead end. This can't be right. General Kozu: Oh, somebody must've switched the signs. Monstrox and his warriors encounter them Monstrox: Having trouble reading signs? (laughs evilly) Hand over the Book and the Stone general! Skylor: Never! Monstrox: You got three seconds! 1... looks frightened Monstrox: 2... looks at Kozu Monstrox: 3! Hand over Kozu! Garg and the others are just standing there What are you waiting for? I've finished my countdown! Go get them! General Garg and General Magmar: (in unison) Sir, yes, sir! do so Skylor: Kozu, what are you doing? General Kozu: Skylor, this is all my fault, and you shouldn't pay the price for my bad choices. Thanks for everything. her the Book of Betrayal and gets the Blade-Copter to return to base and gets captured by Krakenskull Monstrox: I'll deal with Skylor later. Back to Mount Thunderstrox! it cuts to Monstrox's rolling HQ heading towards Mount Thunderstrox Monstrox: Finally, my ultimate evil plan will be realized, finished, completed. Severus Snape: My Dark Lord, I do not wish to bring up a sore subject, but we failed to possess the Book of Betrayal. Monstrox: chuckle Oh, Severus, ruthless you are, visionary you ain't. Severus Snape: My Lord? Monstrox: Don't you get it? The power of the Book of Betrayal will even turn their goody-goody hearts black. No worries, they'll bring the book back to us.